


Connections

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Callum is curious to learn about the elves. Maybe just one elf in particular.





	Connections

“Why do you have so many questions about elves?” Rayla led the boys through the forest, annoyed by Callum’s incessant questioning.

“I just want to know more about you…’re people. You’re people, yeah. Besides, if we’re going to Xadia I’m gonna have to know as much as I can about the culture.”

“Fine, I guess that makes sense.” She stopped under a tree and looked around for a moment before sitting down. “We can stop and rest here while you get all your questions out.”

Ezran and Callum sat down facing Rayla. She didn’t look too excited to be interviewed by humans.

“Ezran,” she said, “do you have questions too?”

“Yes.” he said. Bait was sitting in his lap, taking this opportunity to nap for a moment.

“Any questions that aren’t about finding more food?”

Ezran thought for a moment, then said “No.”

“Actually,” Callum said, “I was wondering about what kinds of food you eat in Xadia. Besides moonberries. I mean you probably have the same kind of animals and fruits and whatnot just, y’know, magic.”

“Oh we usually just find some nice human to eat. Goes well with the moonberries actually.” She said calmly. “Kidding! I’m kidding.” Callum and Ez gave a sigh of relief. “Hunting is a much bigger deal for elves, so there’s definitely a lot less meat. And more kinds of bread than there are stars in the sky, every family pretty much has their own style”

“Wow! Is the bread magic too?” Ezran asked.

“We don’t actually eat magic food. Magic makes things taste gross.”

“So how do families work in Xadia?” Callum went on. “I mean obviously there are still parents and siblings, but do they stay close or do you just send kids out on their own to kill a human royal family when they’re old enough.”

Rayla looked away when Callum said that.

“I was sent here because I’m an assassin, not because I’m an elf.” She was sitting with her knees against her chest, closing herself off. “Anyway, families are the same for elves. Uncles you never see, siblings that fight…”

“That thing where you see someone at a party and they know you from when you were a baby but you don’t recognize them at all.” Ezran said.

“Yeah,” Rayla said with a laugh, “that too.”

“So for elves is there like a...like when there’s somebody who…” Callum was getting caught up on his words. “So let’s say there was an elf who was...I mean I’m just wondering, pure curiosity.”

“You haven’t asked a question yet.” Rayla said.

“Oh. Yeah, right. Question time. Asking questions. Friendly questions that don’t have anything to do with anybody here or how they may or may not be feeling.” Ez and Rayla stared at Callum while he tried to find the right words.

“So do elves have like a certain way they...act or way they do things when they are…”

“When they are?” Rayla said, trying to get him to continue.

“Is there some kind of mating ritual they have, or do they-”

“What are you talking about?” Rayla said.

“Nothing! Nobody! No I don’t!” Callum shouted. “I mean I’m just curious about...things.”

“Oh I bet you are.” Rayla said. She stood up, looking angry now. “I guess boys are the same in Katolis too.”

“Rayla, I didn’t mean to-”

“I’m gonna go find something for us to eat. Alone. Stay here.” She said as she lept off into the trees.

Callum slumped over, laying down in the grass and staring up at the top of the tree. He almost didn’t notice when Ezran stood over him and looked down on him.

“Did you make Rayla angry?” Ezran asked.

“Yes. I did. Thanks for reminding me.”

“Are you going to apologize?” Ezran sat next to his brother, letting Bait down to walk around for a bit.

“Probably not.”

“Why not?”

“Because I...said something stupid, and now she thinks I’m stupid. And I was just trying to find out how I could ask her out...SIDE” Callum sprung up. “Ask her outside! Ask her some questions while being outside. I was just...curious.”

Ezran looked down at Callum and tilted his head.

“Is this about sandwiches again?”

“No. Well, kinda. Maybe. Probably. I dunno.”

“Well I think you should apologize anyway. Girls like it when you’re honest with them.”

“How do you know about girls?”

“I was talking to Claudia about it a few days ago.”

“Of course you were.”

Rayla came back with a pouch full of berries and fruit. She passed everything out silently, not looking at either of the boys. Callum was feeling nervous about apologizing, he could see she was still upset.

Ezran was looking at Callum. Then at Rayla. Then back to Callum. He stood up and picked up Bait.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Ez said.

“Okay.” Rayla said, still not looking at him.

“I’m probably gonna be gone for a while.”

“We don’t need to know that, Ezran.” She continued.

Ezran walked into the forest with bait. He gave Callum a thumbs up as he walked by.

Callum was sitting still, not eating. He still hadn’t found the words he was looking for. Which was typical, he thought. He took a deep breath.

“Rayla I-”

“You’re sorry. I know.”

“Well...okay but I wanted-”

“You were just curious about elves. I know.”

“Yes, but I’m trying to-”

“Callum, it’s fine. I’m not upset at you. We can forget about this.”

“Rayla I like you.” He tried to catch the words as they were coming out of his mouth. He closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look at her.

“You…”

“I was asking about...that...because I didn’t know if I had to ask you a certain way, or if I had to do something special first, or if it’s even allowed because, y’know, I’m human and you’re and elf but I think you’re really cool and you’re funny and talented and I think your eye marks are cute.”

Callum hadn’t opened his eyes yet. He heard Rayla moving, and he figured she was going back into the woods. But she moved to sit down next to him. He opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him.

“You know, I think I remember now, there is one thing that you would have to do.” She said, still smiling.

“Oh, really?”

“Mmhm.” She nodded. “If you want to ask out an elf girl, first you have to find a stolen dragon egg, steal it back for her, and help her bring it back to her people.”

“Wow.” Callum said. “Where will I ever find one of those?” He patted the backpack with the egg inside it. “And what happens when the elf girl tries to kill you first?”

“That just means she really likes you.”


End file.
